A Hidden Love
by LloydxGenis
Summary: When Lloyd and Genis visit Altamira, Lloyd is tempted to reveal his true feeling for Genis. Will Genis return his love?. Lloyd and Genis yaoi fic. If you don't like it then don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

A Hidden Love

Chapter One

Disclaimer:I don't own Tales of Symphonia or anything or anybody in it.

Summary

When Lloyd and Genis visit Altamira, Lloyd is tempted to reveal his true feeling for Genis. LloydxGenis. Don't like, don't read.

"Oh god, how much longer till we get to Altamira?" asked Lloyd for what seemed to be the fortieth time. Raine closed her eyes and sighed.

"Lloyd I swear to all that is good and holy if you ask me one more time I'm gonna-" Raine was interrupted by Colette's excited shout.

"I see it, I see Altamira. My god, its huge." Colette shouted, who was walking in front of the group. In no time they reached Altamira and had checked into rooms. The hotel was incredible. It overlooked the city and one wall was one huge window. The rooms went as follows, Raine and Colette, Presea and Sheena, Zelos and Regal, and last but not least Lloyd and Genis. It was in same sex pairs because every room had only one bed. A prospect that Lloyd was dreading. He did not want to share a bed with Genis. Lloyd always found Genis attractive and was starting to feel more deeply about the young mage. Forcing them to stay in a bed together might be too much for Lloyd.

"Well what are we going to do?" Zelos asked.

"What do you mean?" Lloyd asked, confused.

"We just so happen to be in the best most fun city on the planet." Zelos stated simply. "What are we gonna do here?"

"Well lets break off into groups and enjoy the city" Colette said cheerfully. "Us girls will stick together, right everyone?" Raine and Sheena nodded in agreement.

"I dislike this city and am going to stay in my room." Regal said soberly.

"Aren't you a bundle of fun." Zelos said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "I'm gonna hook up with my hunnies in Altamira."

"Lloyd and I will go together." Genis said happily.

_Oh shit_ thought Lloyd. If I spend too much time with Genis I'm bound to slip up or make a mistake.

"People will think your gay." Zelos said teasingly and Genis's face went red.

_God he's cute when he is embarrassed,_ Lloyd thought.

"Then I'll burn them to a crisp." Genis said, still beat red. Lloyd flinched at Genis's response but no one appeared to notice. The group entered the city and split up.

"Lets ride the roller coaster." Genis said, tugging on Lloyd's arm.

"Your such a little kid." Lloyd said, smiling. As the two made there way to the coaster Genis stuck a foot out to try and trip Lloyd. Lloyd saw this and waked into it, falling but putting his arms out to catch himself without Genis seeing.

"AARRRGGHHH, damn it" Lloyd yelled in mock pain. "I think my nose is broken!!"

"Oh my god, Lloyd, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to." Genis cried out frantically. Lloyd turned over and started laughing at Genis. Genis, realizing Lloyd was faking, burst out laughing.

"Your such an ass, Lloyd" Genis said smiling. Lloyd stared into his face captured by his beauty. Genis shifted uncomfortably under Lloyd's gaze. Lloyd soon realized he was staring and put his hand out. Genis took and pulled him up. Lloyd put his arm around Genis's shoulder and the two best

friends headed to the amusement park.

The pair boarded the roller coaster excitedly. Growing up in Sylvarant

they had never seen or been on anything like a roller coaster. The coaster started out slowly but soon sped up. Lloyd loved it, but Genis seemed a bit scared. They rocket along the tracks and Genis seemed to be enjoying it till they started climbing.

"Whats going on!?" The terrified mage shouted.

"Were gonna drop." Lloyd said with a huge grin on his face. Genis looked around fearfully. As they came to the top Genis threw his arms around Lloyd and buried his face in Lloyd's shoulder in fear. Lloyd sat there at the top of the coaster in utter misery. It was so hard to force himself to not hug Genis back. He decided he could at least put an arm around Genis. He did so. Lloyd barley noticed the drop, he was more focused on the young mage clinging to him. _We should ride more roller coasters_, Lloyd thought. Genis finally looked up as the drop ended. Lloyd smiled down at the mage. He ruffled Genis's hair and Genis returned his smile.

"Again?" Lloyd asked.

"You couldn't drag me back on that thing." Genis stated simply. They were walking away when Lloyd saw pictures in a stand of the ride they just took. There was a picture with Genis holding onto him and him staring down at Genis with pure love in his eyes.

"I gotta to the bathroom, wait for me, Lloyd." Genis said and ran off toward the restrooms.

"Always." Lloyd said once Genis was out of hearing distance. He sighed sadly and walked over to where he say the picture. He stared at it in thought wondering why he was so in love with Genis.

"How much?" Lloyd said, indicating his and Genis's picture.

"500 gald." The vendor said uninterestedly.

"Fine here." Lloyd said, handing over the money. _Where is Zelos when you need him. He may be worthless but he can get me out of paying for stuff like this_, Lloyd thought. He slipped the picture into his jacket just as Genis came running up to him.

"Where to now?" Genis asked Lloyd, oblivious to the deep emotions running through Lloyd. Lloyd looked at a diagram of Altamira's huge

"How about the tilt-a-whirl? That seems more your speed." Lloyd said teasingly. He received a punch on the arm for the remark yet the two ended up heading for the tilt-a-whirl.

They got on the ride and waited for it to start. They both grinned in excitement. The ride started out slowly but soon sped up and started swirling around. Genis was enjoying the ride much more then the roller coaster. He leaned up against Lloyd and put an arm around him, all the while smiling in excitement and joy. _You have got to be kidding me_, Lloyd thought bitterly. He and Genis where starting to get dizzy as the ride went on. They soon exited the ride.

For the next several hours Lloyd and Genis spent there time enjoying the many wonders of Altamira. They watched shows and rode rides until the sun started to set.

"Man, I'm getting really hungry." Lloyd said after the two had just gotten out of the water of Altamira's vast expanse of beach. The two where laying on a towel next to each other. Genis was doing fine, but Lloyd was going crazy. He was having a tough time not staring at Genis, who was wearing just a small swimsuit. Lloyd hoped dinner would distract him.

"How about I make a meal and we eat it here on the beach?" Genis said sitting up and flexing his toes in the sand. "I love the beach so much I don't wanna leave just yet."

"Sounds great." Lloyd said before he could stop himself.

"I be right back." Genis said, his eyes lighting up.

_Oh shit!! Dinner with him on a beach at sunset!_ _Why do the gods hate me!_ Lloyd thought. For the first time ever he seriously contemplated telling Genis about how he felt. His love for the mage had grown harder and harder to hide as time went by. He was still contemplating this as Genis came back carrying a tray with two steaks and two glasses of Palma Potion, a treat that Genis picked in in Palmacosta and had been saving for a special occasion. Genis set the food down on the towel and they started to eat.

"So do you think we can release all the seals and split up the worlds?" Lloyd asked Genis seriously.

"I really don't know. Ever since this journey started I have been swept up by it all. I feel kinda insignificant, ya know? Like, how can a few kids like you and me change the fate of two worlds?" Genis said.

"I know how you feel. I have asked myself that question often, but then I figure it all has to work out." Lloyd said with a smile. They packed there stuff up and started back to there hotel room, all the while still talking.

"Why does it have to work out?" Genis asked gloomily.

"Well, because it has to." Lloyd said with his usual confidence and bravado. This brought a smile to Genis's lips.

"You really have all the answers, don't you?" Genis said with a trace of sarcasm.

"You know it." Lloyd said with a huge grin on his face as they entered there hotel room and put there stuff down.

"Must be nice, always knowing what to do." Genis muttered sadly. He sat down there bed. The sun had gone down and the room was dark.

"What's wrong?" Lloyd asked with concern, sitting down next to him. Genis looked up at him. Lloyd saw a sadness and a pleading in his eyes.

"This has been bugging me more and more as we have been traveling together." Genis said timidly.

Lloyd's eyes widened. _He can't be thinking what I'm thinking._

"Lloyd, I think I'm in lo-" He was cut off as Lloyd pushed him back onto the bed and drew him into a passionate kiss.

Genis was shocked at first but soon gave in and let Lloyd kiss him. Lloyd's tongue flicked across Genis's lips and Genis opened his mouth wider to allow Lloyd's tongue entrance. Lloyd invaded Genis's mouth eagerly. Genis was uncomfortable at first. He was not used to kissing and had never kissed anyone before. Soon Genis got used to the new feeling and started to kiss back, his tongue attacking Lloyd's fighting for control of Genis's mouth. Eventually Lloyd won. There kiss was growing in passion.

Lloyd pulled his tongue out of Genis's mouth and slowly removed the others shirt. Genis's eyes widened at this and he tried to protest but Lloyd stopped the protest by kissing Genis again. Lloyd slowly moved down to Genis's neck. He moved slowly down Genis's body kissing and licking as he went.

He moved to one of his nipples, licking it gently, his eyes on Genis the whole time. Genis scrunched his eyes shut and let out a long, loud moan. Genis tried to push Lloyd off but he was quickly losing strength. Genis was now laying on his back on the bed with Lloyd kneeling over him. Lloyd continued to work on Genis's nipple. Alternately licking sucking and gently nipping it. He then moved on to Genis's untouched nipple and did the same thing to it.

Lloyd moved to lay down more but as he tried he felt something poking him around his belly button. He looked down to see a bulge had formed in Genis's pants. Lloyd grinned an evil grin and moved his hand down and messaged Genis's clothed erection. Genis's eyes shot open and he let out a loud gasp as waves of pleasure shot through him.

"Lloyd don-" He was cut off as Lloyd invaded his mouth once more. Lloyd's hands slowly started to slide the mages shorts down. This really scared Genis. He used all his strength to push Lloyd off of him.

"I can't, not now. I'm sorry." Genis said breathlessly.

"Hay, no problem." Lloyd said, doing a great job at hiding his disappointment. "I'll get you sooner or later." Genis gave him a sexy smirk slowly removed his pants and climbed into bed in his boxers.

"Ok, now your just taunting me" Lloyd said in mock anger. Lloyd climbed into the bed as well and the two fell asleep in each others arms.

TBC

Authors comments

Hay readers Brian here. I have always wanted to write a yaoi fanfic and here it is. I had a lot of fun writing this. Originally I only intended Lloyd and Genis to kiss briefly but I got a bit carried away. I have chapter two almost done so expect it soon. I am going on a trip soon so won't be posting new chaprers for a while. I promise to write on the trip though ok? Well review please. I love off of compliments and even criticism is ok if it is constrictive. Glad you read my fic and I hope you enjoyed it. I also want to thank my editor Des. She is a lifesaver. So please Review and read chapter 2 when it arrives : )

All my love,

Brian


	2. Chapter 2

A Hidden Love

Chapter 2

Lloyd woke up in Genis's arms. The sun shone through their window, casting light on Genis's face. _He is so beautiful_, Lloyd thought. He moved his head forward and gently kissed Genis on the lips to wake him up. Genis smiled at him sleepily and kissed back.

"Wake up, sleepy." Lloyd said softly in Genis's ear, licking after for good measure.

"Mmmmm," Genis murmured sleepily. "In an hour." The mage said. Lloyd looked at him sighing. They fought this battle almost every day. Lloyd smiled a devilish grin and reached under the covers and over Genis's boxers, and gave him a slight grope. Genis shot up with a gasp. Lloyd smiled down at him.

"That's not fair." Genis said pretending to pout.

"All's fair in love and war." Lloyd said with a big, stupid grin on his face.

"We're at war with each other?" Genis asked in mock confusion. Lloyd picked up a pillow and smacked Genis on the head with it. A brief pillow fight followed which ended with Genis lying down on the bed covering his head with his hands and laughing as Lloyd was hitting him mercilessly with both their pillows.

They finally stopped and laid down on the bed to rest. Lloyd looked over at Genis and noticed a slight bulge in his boxers. He felt himself slightly aroused as well. Lloyd pulled Genis on top of him and drew him into a kiss, invading the others mouth. Genis was a lot lighter then Lloyd so was able to lay on him without hurting him.

As they where kissing passionately there was a knock on the door.

"Oh shit." Genis said and quickly rolled off Lloyd and pulled up their covers.

"Act asleep." Lloyd said hurriedly. He put his face into his pillow.

The door opened and Sheena walked in the room and approached the bed.

"Hey, wake up you two, its past ten o'clock and we gotta get to Flanoir by nightfall. Now that we got the Rheairds up and running we should get there in time if you two would get off your asses." Sheena said in a matter of fact tone of voice.

"Fine, fine." Genis said, faking being sleepy. Lloyd was very impressed with his acting skills.

"You need to be packed and at the front desk in an hour, ok?" Sheena said leaving. Lloyd and Genis's eyes met.

"That was a close call." Lloyd said. He reached his hand under the covers towards Genis's boxers. Genis intercepted his hand and brought it up to his face. He slowly kissed it then looked up at Lloyd and said, "Time to pack." Lloyd groaned in frustration.

Forty-five minutes later they were all packed and their room was clean. They sat down at the table.

"So, do you wanna tell them or should I?" Lloyd asked bluntly.

"Tell them about what?" Genis said.

"Us. Our relationship. Who should tell everyone?" Lloyd asked again.

"WHAT! Are you crazy? We aren't telling them. They wouldn't understand it. They wouldn't accept it." Genis stated.

"You think?" Lloyd asked sadly.

"You can tell my older sister what you tried to do to me last night if you want..." Genis said mockingly.

_Smart ass, _Lloyd thought. He always liked that in Genis though.

"Raine would kick the shit out of me." Lloyd said smiling, imagining her reaction. He still remember the last time he mouthed off to her. She had smacked him across the head with what felt like a lethal force.

"Fine, but what about Colette and Presea?" Lloyd asked. "They are already showing interest in us. What if they fall in love with us?" Lloyd said sadly.

"There is a risk of that even if we tell them. I mean, I thought you were not interested in me, yet I fell in love with you." Genis reasoned. Lloyd could not think of another argument, slightly put out that Genis had just negated his biggest argument.

"Fine, we keep it secret." Lloyd said in defeat. Genis smiled brightly.

"But the longer we wait the harder it will be" Lloyd said.

"And speaking of hard." Lloyd whispered walking over to Genis. Genis's eyes widened. Lloyd had a dirty smile on his face. Lloyd was about to kiss Genis when a knock came on the door, followed by a voice.

"Lloyd, Genis, time to go!"

"We'll pick this up later, Genis." Lloyd said with a seductive smile. Genis looked back at him blushing furiously. _God, I love it when he dose that,_ Lloyd thought.

The two picked up there bags and headed to the elevator. They met there party in the lobby, paid, and left. Lloyd looked around Altamira sadly. It was such an amazing city and Lloyd hated to leave it. He saw similar expressions on everyone's faces except Regal. He looked around the city with anger in his eyes, and something else, sorrow maybe. Lloyd couldn't tell.

The party exited the gates and mounted there Rheairds. The journey to Flanoir was relatively quick. They soon reached the icy northern islands. They landed their Rheairds just outside of Flanoir.

"Its almost five o'clock. If we tried to make a pact with Celsius now we would not be done until late tonight." Raine said walking toward Flanoir.

"Does this mean we have the rest of the day to ourselves?" Colette asked excitedly.

"Yes, but we will be fighting Celsius tomorrow, so rest up." Raine said with a sigh, knowing her brother wouldn't.

"YES!" Yelled Genis and Lloyd at the same time and charged into the city, huge grins on there faces.

"Do those two ever run out of energy?" Zelos asked.

"I guess not." Sheena said. "This journey has exhausted me. I just want some R&R here."

"You chose a great place." Regal replied. "Flanoir is a beautiful city." It truly was. Flanoir was located up north so it was always snowing but was never too cold. It was nestled between mountains so it got little sun, it always seemed to be twilight there. Lights where scattered around the city, gently illuminating it.

As Lloyd and Genis entered the city they where shocked at its beauty. Snow gently fell sometimes catching the light and sparkling. As they where staring in awe the rest of their group caught up with them.

"Lloyd, Genis, we are staying at the Glacier Inn. Now you two will be sharing a room." Raine said, still admiring the city.

"Aww, come on! Can't we afford our own rooms." Lloyd complained.

"Its not that bad Lloyd. You each get your own bed this time." Raine said without any interest in Lloyd's arguments.

"We better get our own beds." Lloyd grumbled, walking away. Genis followed him. When they got far enough Lloyd turned to Genis with a smile.

"Am I not the best actor ever?" Lloyd said with pride. Genis sighed in relief.

"You had me for a sec there, Lloyd." The young mage said. Lloyd looked at him confusedly.

"Genis why would I ever say something like that?" Lloyd asked seriously.

Genis stared at him condescendingly. "You just did Lloyd." Genis said.

"I didn't mean it, you little punk." Lloyd said angrily, pushing Genis into a pile of snow. The snow was very light so Genis practically disappeared in the snow. Lloyd saw an arm and leg sticking out and flailing. He smiled and approached the snow drift that was his lover.

Lloyd grabbed Genis arm in an effort to pull him out of the snow drift. Genis's other arm shot out and seized Lloyd's wrist and pulled him into the snow drift with him. They were both laughing as Genis emerged from the snow and lay down next to Lloyd on the mound of snow. Lloyd rolled to face Genis and gave him a quick hiss on the lips.

"Lets go." Lloyd said, pulling Genis up from the snow drift and starting off into the heart of the city.

On a balcony overlooking Lloyd's and Genis's position Sheena watched their antics with a smirk on her face. _I knew it, _she thought as she walked away, deciding not to tell the others. Instead, she decided to watch how it played out.

The couple, oblivious to Sheena's observations, made their way deep into the city, exploring every inch. They stopped and looked at a map of the city, trying to decide where to go next.

"Look, a weapons shop." Lloyd said eagerly. Genis sighed.

"Your swords are fine, Lloyd. You don't need a new pair." Genis said bluntly.

"I'll buy you a new kendama. Your string is frayed and one of the spikes on the ball got stuck in a boar and didn't come out." Lloyd said pleadingly.

Genis took out his kendama and surveyed it. Everything Lloyd said was true. The string was frayed and he was missing at least two spikes.

"Fine." Genis said, giving in. Lloyd smiled brightly. He checked the map.

"We should be able to get there if we cross the street and head through that alley." Lloyd said, pointing. The two started walking toward the alley.

As they were halfway through the alley four figures emerged from the shadows, two in front of them two behind. Lloyd's heart sunk upon seeing that they held swords.

"I'll take the two in front, you take the two behind." Lloyd said to Genis, drawing his twin blades as he spoke. Genis nodded.

"We don't have to fight." One of the men said in a rough voice.

"Just give us all your gald and belongings." Another bandit finished. Lloyd stepped forward as he rotated his blades in his hands so the blunt sides faced out. He did not want to kill these bandits unless he had to. He knew Genis was thinking the same thing.

The first bandit charged Lloyd, he swung his sword clumsily at Lloyd's head. Lloyd sighed, feeling bad for the bandit, and parried the slash with ease. Lloyd moved to stab the bandit in the gut but he was blocked. As the bandit blocked his thrust Lloyd struck the bandit in the neck with the hilt of his sword. The bandit stumbled back gasping for breath. Lloyd took a step forward and delivered a powerful kick to the man's stomach.

Genis closed his eyes reciting words of magic. The two bandits facing Genis realized he was a magician and charged him, but they where too slow. Genis's eyes snapped open.

"AIR BLADE!" He cried as a jet of compressed air shot out of his kendama and slammed into the two bandits rushing him, knocking them into a wall. The two collapsed.

The final bandit rushed Lloyd and swung at his head with all his strength. Lloyd ducked the swipe and struck the bandit in the chest with the hilt of his blade. The man doubled over in pain. Lloyd walked up to him and grabbed his head. He raised it up and brought it crashing into his knee. The man was knocked unconscious by the blow. Lloyd looked at Genis and saw him checking the pulse of the two bandits he attacked. Lloyd looked at him inquisitively.

"Alive." Genis said shortly. Lloyd smiled at him.

"Your spells grow more powerful every day." Lloyd said. Genis blushed at the compliment. _He is really cute when he's embarrassed,_ Lloyd thought.

"Same goes for your sword skills." Genis said embarrassedly. "Shall we go to the weapons shop?"

"Sure." Lloyd replied with a grin. The two joined hands and headed to the weapons shop. They drew a few odd looks but they did not care. About twenty minutes later the duo emerged from the shop, both sporting new weapons. Lloyd had chosen two blades containing mana from Volt giving them an electrical charge. Genis had chosen a kendama with a device in the ball that collected and stored mana, thereby amplifying his spells powers.

"How about some dinner?" Lloyd asked. Genis sighed in exhaustion.

"I really don't wanna cook, Lloyd." Genis complained with an apologetic look at Lloyd.

"Lets find a nice restaurant then." Lloyd said smiling down at Genis. "My treat."

"But, two guys eating together..." Genis said worriedly.

"They will just think we are friends. And where did all this shame come from?" Lloyd inquired.

"It's not shame!" Genis said fiercely, meeting Lloyds eyes. Lloyd just stared down at him not saying a word.

"If I was ashamed would I do this?" Genis asked, and with a quick look around gave Lloyd a quick kiss on the lips. Lloyd burst out laughing.

"You looked around to make sure no one was watching!" He cried, still laughing. "That completely ruins it."

"It does not." Genis said loudly, in mock indignation. Lloyd just smiled down at him ruffling his hair as they entered the restaurant.

"Table for two." Lloyd said and a waiter showed them to their seats. Lloyd and Genis picked up the menu. They both surveyed it for a time.

"Their curry looks pretty good." Lloyd said as the waiter took their orders. "I think I'm gonna get it."

"The steak for me." Genis said handing him his menu.

"God, I never knew having a boyfriend was this expensive." Lloyd said bitterly. Genis looked at him, hurt.

"I was kidding." Lloyd said exasperatedly. Genis rolled his eyes.

"Then kid better! You sounded serious." The young mage cried in frustration.

"Oh, would I ever say anything like that, you jackass." Lloyd said equally angry.

"You just did." Genis said pointing an accusing finger at Lloyd. The two stared at each other angrily, then simultaneously started to laugh. People all around the restaurant where staring at them. Their waiter soon walked over to there table.

"Pardon me, good sir's," He said. "but we are getting complaints at the noise level. I'm afraid I'm gonna have to ask you to leave."

Lloyd and Genis stared at him, still laughing slightly. They got up without a word and walked to the door.

"Pardon me, good sir," Lloyd said in his best impersonation of their waiter "I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to jump up your own ass and die."

Genis burst out laughing again, staring at Lloyd in shock.

"You realize your going to have to cook now." Lloyd said as the two left the restaurant.

"Oh, damn it." Genis said with a grin on his face as the two walked down the street, hand in hand.

TBC

Authors comments

Well chapter two is done. In the beginning I planned on making the scene between Genis and Lloyd much _hotter_ but decided it would contradict the end of chapter one, so the scene is just for me now, so HA! Well Sheena knows about them now. What do you expect from a ninja though. Think she is hurt? She seemed to have a little crush on Lloyd. But how will this affect Lloyd and Genis? Who knows? Me!! But I'm not telling so your just gonna have to read my story. SUCKS FOR YOU. wait... well Read and Review

All my love,

Brian


	3. Chapter 3

A Hidden Love

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia or anything or anybody in it.

Genis and Lloyd traveled down the frosted streets of Flanoir looking for some food. Being kicked out of the last restaurant the duo had visited had done nothing to sate their appetite.

"Sorry for getting us kicked out." Lloyd muttered sheepishly. He looked at the ground as he spoke.

"I'm not cooking tonight." Genis said firmly. Lloyd sighed sadly. Then his eyes lit up and he looked down at Genis

"I'll cook for you." Lloyd said enthusiastically. "I do make a mean curry."

Genis stared at Lloyd doubtfully, but ended up giving in. He really did not want to cook. The two dropped by a small food store and picked up a few ingredients and headed back to their hotel.

As they entered Genis flopped down on his bed in exhaustion, as Lloyd went about preparing the curry. As Lloyd was cooking Genis sat up on his bed and watched him cook. He could instantly tell Lloyd had no clue how to make a decent curry and was just doing it for Genis.

_It's not hot enough,_ Genis thought. Now the water would not evaporate right. _This curry is going to taste like soup,_ Genis thought bitterly.

Lloyd was thinking along the same lines. He was franticly trying to recall when Regal had tried to teach him how to make curry.

_Do I add the tomatoes now or after the spices and garlic? _Lloyd thought frantically. _I think it's the tomatoes first,_ Lloyd thought as he added the tomatoes.

_Spices and garlic first, Lloyd, _Genis thought exasperatedly. _I'm gonna have to eat that... thing! _Genis realized, his heart sinking. _I'm gonna have to take over and save this disaster for a meal,_ Genis thought.

"How's it going, Lloyd?" Genis asked sweetly. Lloyd turned around and wiped a bead of sweat from his face.

"Great, your gonna love it." Lloyd said with a big smile.

Genis looked into his eyes and saw how happy Lloyd was. He apparently liked cooking for Genis, if only to make him happy. _Oh I can't take over now, it would kill him,_ Genis thought sadly. He prepared himself for his showdown with Lloyd's crappy curry.

"Ok, this is a small pan, so there is only enough for you." Lloyd said, setting down a bowl of steaming curry in front of Genis. Genis inwardly winced but looked up at Lloyd with a big grin on his face.

"It looks and smells delicious." He said as he reached for a spoon. He scooped up a bite of the sickly concoction and took a bite. It was everything curry was not supposed to be. It was more like a soup then curry. Genis tried not to wince as he gulped down the curry.

"Wow, it's not bad, I'm shocked." Genis lied. Lloyd smiled brightly.

"Then I will make some for me." Lloyd said energetically. He bustled around making himself some more curry. Genis took the opportunity to move his chair next to a window and pour out his curry.

"All done." Genis said smiling as Lloyd put down his bowl and took a bite. His face turned a slight shade of green. Genis stuck his empty bowl in front of Lloyd. Lloyd spit his curry up into the bowl.

"Belch!" He cried. "That was the most god awful piece of sh-" he then noticed Genis's bowl was empty before he threw up into it. His eyes widened and he stared at Genis.

"Did you eat all that just to make me feel good?" Lloyd asked, a tear in his eye.

"No, I threw it out my window." Genis said smiling. Lloyd stared at him in shock.

"You little asshole!" Lloyd said, faking anger. "It would have been so romantic and sweet of you if you had eaten it!"

Genis stood up and walked over to Lloyd, fire in his eyes. "You really expected me to eat that piece of shit!?" He cried standing right in front of Lloyd, staring into his eyes.

They stared at each other for a second and then were in each others arms. Lloyd's tongue invaded Genis's mouth and Genis eagerly received it. The duo kissed passionately for several minutes until Lloyd pushed Genis down onto his bed. He stood over Genis, just staring down at him. He truly was beautiful. Lloyd soon kneeled over Genis and resumed their kiss. He soon felt himself growing aroused and knew Genis was as well. He was planning his next move when he felt Genis's tiny fingers undoing the buttons on his shirt and slowly pulling it off.

Lloyd was shocked at this new, braver side of his lover. He felt Genis pull away from their kiss and slowly plant kisses down his neck. Lloyd moaned softly at this. He moved down to one of Lloyd's nipples and gently bit down on it. This earned him a longer, louder moan from Lloyd. He started so suck on it. Gently at first but harder and harder.

"Stop teasing." Lloyd pleaded, but Genis wouldn't stop. Lloyd groaned in pleasure and frustration.

"Please." He moaned pitifully.

Genis looked up at him a sexy smirk on his face. _I love it when he begs,_ Genis thought. He slowly unbuckled Lloyd's pants and started to slowly message his erection. Lloyd leaned his head back and gasped. Genis started to move his hand up and down. Slowly at first but soon he sped up. Lloyd shuddered as he came. Genis brought his hand up to his mouth and licked it clean.

"My turn." Lloyd said with a sexy smirk on his face.

"Your turn? But I just-" Genis said, before Lloyd cut him off.

"My turn, to please you." Lloyd said, tugging Genis pants down to his ankles. He slowly started giving Genis's erection the same treatment Genis had given his. He pumped it faster and faster. As Genis was about to climax when Lloyd stopped. He leaned over Genis's erection and slowly started licking the head.

Genis moaned, running his hands through Lloyd's hair. Lloyd slowly took more of Genis into his mouth and started moving up and down. Genis was already close when Lloyd started but this was too much. He came into Lloyd's mouth. Lloyd swallowed everything Genis had to offer, then looked up into Genis eyes smiling. Genis looked down at Lloyd, blushing slightly. The two moved under the covers and instantly fell asleep in each others arms.

Lloyd woke up to someone shaking him gently.

"Wake up, Lloyd." A voice said softly. Lloyd groaned.

"Five more minutes, Genis." Lloyd said sleepily. _Wait, I'm always the one to wake Genis up,_ Lloyd thought slightly confused. He opened his eyes and saw Genis's sleeping face in front of him, his arms wrapped around Lloyd. Lloyd rolled over and saw Sheena standing over him, smiling smugly at him. _Oh shit,_ Lloyd thought terrified.

"Umm, Sheena, I was as just..." Lloyd was saying but then he stopped and sighed. "No way to recover huh?"

"Nope." Sheena said still smiling. She walked over to Genis and shook him, trying to wake him up.

"I prefer yesterday's method of waking me up more" Genis said rolling over, a big grin on his face.

"Well, you're sure as hell not gonna get that from me." Sheena said, eyeing Lloyd with a raised eyebrow and an amused expression. Lloyd blushed. Sheena's words took a few seconds to penetrate Genis's sleepy mind. Finally coming to his senses he shot upwards.

"Sheena, umm I-I was-" He was saying until Lloyd cut him off.

"No good, Genis, were busted." Lloyd said, his voice devoid of emotion. "So what now Sheena?"

"I have no objection to what you two are doing. Love is hard enough to come as it is and I don't believe in denying love based on gender." She said to the two. Then she dropped her smile and started to get serious.

"However, have you two taken into account the others in the group. What about Colette? What about Raine? What about Presea? At the very least they will be shocked and hurt. At the most they will be devastated." Sheena said sadly.

"I don't see how any of this is our fault!" Lloyd said defensively.

"Its your fault since you chose to get together, since you chose not to wait, and since you hide your relationship pretty badly." She said with a hint of a smile at the end. "I'm not attacking you, I'm not angry with you, I'm just asking you two to consider the consequences of your actions."

"We will, don't worry. We are not just rushing blindly into this. We decided not to tell everyone until we feel us, and them, are ready." Genis said. Lloyd nodded in agreement.

"But since you already know, we could use your help in covering for us." Lloyd said hopefully. Sheena considered Lloyd's proposition.

"Since you guys are in love, and you obviously need help hiding your relationship, I will help you." She said. Lloyd was about to thank her when she added, "On one condition, I don't want to know about anything you two have done, ok?"

Lloyd and Genis looked at each other, grins on there faces.

"I think we can manage that." Lloyd said.

"Good, now, we are needed outside. It's time to form the pact with Celsius." Sheena said, leaving the room. Lloyd and Genis followed her. They joined their party in the lobby.

"About time." Regal said sternly. "This is not a vacation, we have things to do." The group left the hotel and exited the city. After about twenty minutes of walking through bone chilling weather they finally reached a large cavern. Ice rimmed the entrance.

"It's a safe bet that the summon spirit of ice is here." Sheena said. The group entered, hands on there weapons. As they roamed deeper into the cavern they came to a large circular alter. Floating above the alter was a light blue ball.

The ball was replaced with a woman. Her skin was the color of ice and she had short blue hair. She glared down at the party icily.

"You who posses the right of the pact." Celsius said, arrogance and confidence radiated from her. "I am one who is bound to Mithos."

"I am Sheena. I ask that thou annulst thy pact with Mithos and establish a new pact with me." Sheena spoke with confidence.

"I will see if you are worthy." Celsius said. She stepped down from the alter and adopted a fighting position.

The party drew their weapons. Lloyd, Zelos, Presea, Regal and Sheena charged forward. They all swung at Celsius at once. She leapt backwards and muttered a few quick words. At her side appeared two wolves, made completely of ice.

"Zelos, Presea, Regal, Sheena, you guys take the wolves. Leave Celsius to me and the magic users." Lloyd said as he looked quickly to see that Genis, Raine and Colette where charging up spells.

Lloyd leapt forward and attacked Celsius with a swipe at her neck. She ducked it and aimed a kick at Lloyd's legs. Lloyd did a back flip to dodge her attack.

"Demon Fang!" He cried as he sent a blue streak of energy from his sword toward Celsius. She jumped over it and swung a fist at Lloyd's face He met her fist with his blade. He was surprised to find her fist had the consistency of ice.

Lloyd heard Genis call out his name and leapt backwards. He then heard the mage cry, "Explosion!" And a ball of fire fell from the heavens, causing a gigantic gout of flame to spring up as it landed on Celsius. "Photon!" Raine cried out and Celsius was struck by a holy light that burned her body. "Judgment!" Colette yelled, calling forth pillars of light from the heavens to rain down on Celsius.

Lloyd stepped forward. "Rising Falcon!" He cried as he leapt into the air. He dove at Celsius driving his twin blades through her chest. Celsius gasped in shock. She disappeared and in a matter of seconds reappeared on top of the alter.

"Impressive. Now make your vow." Celsius said to Sheena.

"Right now there are people suffering. I vow to use your powers to help them." Sheena said with passion.

"Very well. I shall lend my power to you." Celsius said haughtily. With that she disappeared from the alter.

"Well, that was easy." Lloyd said bluntly. With that the group headed back to Flanoir.

TBC

Authors Comments

Chapter Three is done!!! YAY!! I decided to make it hotter. At first I was not gonna, but I decided to try it out. It seemed to fit nicely so I figured why not. Genis was a bit more adventurous then I would have expected but I like him like that : ) Also that part with the curry was annoying for me. I did not know how to make curry so I had to spend 10 minutes finding a curry recipe. I was also gonna make Genis eat the curry, but no love is that deep. JK. Well again, I am rambling. But I am going to be gone for 11 days so I won't be able to update for a while. I will right when I get back, ok? Ok. Well read and Review!

All my love,

Brian


	4. Chapter 4

A Hidden Love

Chapter 4

The weary party made there way back to Flanior, all of them exhausted. As they where leaving the Temple of Ice its dormant guardians awoke. They had had to fight for every inch of land as they made there escape. They where all tired, Genis especially. The mage had been forced to fight hand to hand with his kendama far more then ever before and as a result was exhausted.

As the party was walking back Genis suddenly collapsed. Everyone gathered around his limp form. Raine felt his brow.

"He's burning up" she said worriedly. We need to get him to the doctor in the city immediately.

"I'll do it" volunteered Lloyd eagerly. Raine looked at him confusedly. Lloyd was a bit worried he had made a mistake.

"I'll go to" volunteered Sheena. Lloyd sighed in relief. _Thank god for Sheena_ thought Lloyd. He smiled thinking of what an asset she could be to the young lovers.

As the party entered the city they split into two groups. One went to replenish there depleted supplies and the other was to bring Genis to the medic.

"You saved my ass back there Sheena, thanks" said Lloyd gratefully. Sheena flashed him a quick smile.

"I told you that you couldn't hide your relationship worth a damn" she said, laughing. Lloyd blushed slightly. He felt Genis stirring in his arms. Genis's eyes fluttered and he lapsed back into unconsciousness.

Sheena and Lloyd, carrying Genis in his arms, hurried along the icy streets of Flanior to the doctor's office. Though many did not know it the medical staff at Flanior was one of the best on Tethe'alla. Lloyd and Sheena walked in to find the place almost empty. A few beds where filled by patients, but they all seemed asleep or unconscious.

As the three entered the doctors office they where immediately mobbed by two nurses. They did not ask any questions, they did not need two. When a guy walked in carrying an unconscious boy in his arms you knew who needed medical attention. They directed Lloyd to set Genis down on a bed close to the door. A nurse left and soon brought back a doctor in white robes.

"What happened" said a doctor in a hushed tone.

"He just collapsed as we where walking back to the city" said Sheena. Lloyd nodded in agreement. The doctor looked over Genis for a little while.

"It looks to me like hyper-exhaustion. Did he get any sleep last night?" asked the doctor. Sheena turned to Lloyd, her face registering her shock. Lloyd turned a beat red.

"He did sleep last night, honest" said Lloyd sheepishly. The doctor gave him a confused, shocked look. "Is he gonna be ok doc?" ask Lloyd trying to change the topic. The doctor nodded.

"We will keep him here for the night to observe him" said the doctor. _They are keeping him overnight, damn it!_ thought Lloyd. Lloyd and Sheena paid the doctor and left.

"We did not stay up all night" said Lloyd as soon as the two left. Sheena just looked at him.

"It must have been all that fighting, it wore the little kid out too much" said Sheena. Lloyd pondered that for a moment.

"Well then why didn't he say anything about that when we left. Why did he wear himself out until he collapsed" said Lloyd, slightly angry at Genis. Sheena glanced at him.

"I would have thought that was terribly obvious, even for you Lloyd" Sheena said condescendingly. Lloyd looked at her confused. Sheena sighed. "He did not want to show any weakness in front of you Lloyd, that's why he did not tell anyone he was hurting, or tired. Because of you" Sheena said accusingly. Lloyd turned to her.

"You say that like it's my fault, like I did something wrong" said Lloyd angrily. "He knows he can always count on my support"

"But what about in front of the others? Could he count on it then?" asked Sheena triumphantly. Lloyd simply said "if I knew he needed it."

"Could he have not told everyone because he knew I would make on overly big fuss on front of the others" pondered Lloyd.

"That makes sense" said Sheena. "So what are you going to do now?" Sneena asked as they arrived at there hotel. "I mean if you two ever become dependent on the other or become co-dependant you will need to be able to support each other, even in public." Lloyd sighed in sorrow.

"We may have to come out" he said bitterly. He trudged back to his room and crawled into bed alone and wiped a tear. He slowly felt things slipping out of his grasp. His sense of what to do was disappearing all to fast to for his comfort.

The next day at the crack of dawn Lloyd was off to the hospital to visit his lover. Genis was propped up on his bed reading a book. As he saw Lloyd his face brightened.

"Lloyd!" he cried "I'm so glad you came. I was getting bored. What's up?"

"What the hell was yesterday about?! You had me worried sick. Why didn't you tell me you where tired and needed my help" said Lloyd seriously. Genis looked down at his feet.

"I wanted to tell you. I really did but I was scared of asking for your help in front of the others. You remember how you almost blew it on the way to Flanior and on the way to form a pact with Celsius" said Genis calmly.

"Fine then I think the solution to our problem is clear" said Lloyd. Genis nodded in agreement.

"We have to come out and announce our relationship to the rest of the group" said Lloyd confidently. Genis stared at Lloyd shocked.

"You're what?" said Raine, standing behind Lloyd. Genis and Lloyd winced.

"Weak… super weak" said Lloyd turning to face his lover's sister. She and the rest of there party where standing next to Raine, staring at Lloyd and Genis in shock. _Oh shit_ thought Lloyd.

"Fine, fine it was time anyway. Genis and I are a couple" said Lloyd slowly. He felt Genis's hand grab his and give it an encouraging squeeze. "We would love your support and approval but we will continue being together without it if we must."

Colette stared at Lloyd, tears in her eyes. Regal's face was blank and Presea looked on without emotion. Zelos seemed not to care. Sheena flashed Lloyd a smile. Raine stared at her brother with disappointment, sadness and a hint of anger. Raine walked up to Lloyd and stared him in the face.

"He's just a boy" she said furiously. She brought up a fist and struck Lloyd in the face. Lloyd stumbled back, wiping blood from his lip.

"Raine what the hell are you doing?" cried Genis leaping out of his bed. He went to stand between his sister and his boyfriend.

"Get out of the way Genis" said Raine stepping forward.

"NO" said Genis forcefully, staring up defiantly at his sister.

"Were leaving" said Lloyd taking Genis's hand and pulling him out of the hospitals. The two walked down the street in silence.

"That _bitch_" said Genis and Lloyd burst out laughing. They walked down the street holding hands.

"Well that was fucked up" said Lloyd. Genis nodded in agreement.

"You have gotta understand" said Genis pleadingly. "Raine has always looked out for me and protected me. She is very overprotective and we just dropped a huge bomb on her."

"Lets find us a new hotel and wait this thing out' said Lloyd, kissing the top of Genis's head. The two picked a hotel and rested for a few hours. As it was starting to get dark the two walked out of there hotel to get dinner. They entered a bar and ordered dinner. They ate quickly due to the presence of several drunk men at the bar. They finished and gave each other a quick kiss. As they where getting up they heard a voice from the bar address them.

"What the hell are you two, some kinda faggots" said a heavyset man sitting at the bar with a beer in his hand. He slurred his words indicating he had been drinking heavily. Lloyd flashed him an angry look. The bartender looked up at them.

"You should go, now" he said darkly. Lloyd and Genis where now the center of attention in the bar. They headed for the door; all the while the patrons eyed them with anger, dislike or pity. Whispers and jeers followed them on there way out. As Lloyd reached the door, he turned and spat on the floor of the bar and walked out. The man who had first spoken to them motioned to his friends to get up. They left the bar and followed the two boys outside.

Raine paced around her hotel room. The entire party minus Genis and Lloyd where there. They had spent most of the day looking for the young couple but to no avail. They gathered in Raines hotel room, not saying a word.

"Well Raine, you handled that poorly, screaming at your brother, striking his lover, chasing them away… you have a lot to answer for" said Sheena.

"Of all people I would have thought you would understand" said Zelos. "Given that you are a half-elf and are used to rejection. Lloyd looked did not care, but you can't accept his differences. You are pitiful."

Raine looked around helplessly. "I didn't mean to" she said slowly. "It was just all a bit hard for me to take."

"Hard for you?" said Sheena quietly but firmly. "What about them!"

"We gotta find them" said Raine purposefully, grabbing her coat and walking out the door. The rest of the group followed.

Lloyd and Genis sped up there pace, very aware of the men from the bar that where pursuing them. They made a right and started to run. They ran around a corner and found it to be a dead end. They turned around to face the mod. Lloyd reached for his swords but remembered he had left them in his hotel room.

Lloyd looked around for a weapon. He saw several scraps of discarded pipe lying next to a dumpster. He picked them up and stood in front of Genis. A beer bottle sailed out from the crowd and sped toward Lloyd and Genis. Lloyd brought up one of his pipes and smashed it out of the air. He was too slow to block the second one which struck him in the forehead.

Lloyd was knocked back onto the ground. He slowly started to rise when a large foot stepped squarely on his back, pushing him back to the ground. He felt something sharp resting on the back of his neck.

'Now you fags get what you deserve" said the man holding the blade. He lifted it up and was about to plunge it into Lloyds neck when Lloyd heard a smacking sound and a metalic ringing and looked up. He saw Genis standing over him holding one of his discarded pipes.

The man about to attack Lloyd fell back holding the back of his head, crying out in pain. Genis offered Lloyd his hand and pulled him up onto his feet. Lloyd picked up his length of pipe and stood. He and Genis stood facing the crowd that slowly closed in around them.

Lloyd swung his pipe and contact with someone's face. He swung again but missed as the man he swung at jumped backwards. He felt a hand grab his pipe and wrench it out of his hands. He was struck in the back and slammed against the wall behind him. Genis was swinging his makeshift weapon in front of himself wildly. Someone finally stepped forward and caught the weapon, wrenching it from Genis's grasp. Genis was also smashed against the wall. The crowed moved in for the kill. The man Genis had originally stopped from killing Lloyd stepped forward, his sword raised.

"Photon" cried a female voice. A sphere of white light surrounded the man about to kill Lloyd and started to burn his skin.

"Undine, Spread!" cried Sheena and a jet of water shot into the crowd, knocking many off there feet. Zelos and Regal rushed into the crowd and grabbed Lloyd and Genis. The four ran as the mod was starting to orient itself, They ducked in an alley and hid as the mod went by. After a short wait the four got up and headed back to there hotel, soon joined by Sheena, Presea, Colette and Raine. Raine put an arm around Genis as they walked back to there hotel.

Later that night as Sheena passed by Colette's room she heard the sound of muffled sobs.

Authors Comments

Sorry this chapter was not all lovey dovey but I needed plot advancement. Will it be all better if I promise romance in later chapters? Well I am writing this on the road so you have to give me time and throw me a bone ok? Well Lloyd and Genis came out, and in style too. Being a closet case myself I enjoyed writing this. In the beginning I was going to have Genis get sick and make Lloyd go through a bunch of lame trials to find a cure for Genis but that sucked so I went with this. I am facing a dilemma though. I wanted a continuous source of opposition to them being gay within there group but the problem is that in Tales of Symphonia they talk so much about tolerance, which I am all for, but it means I can't have anyone in the group oppose them and still keep there characters attitude the way it was meant to be. Sigh Well my writing problems don't matter to you readers so I'll can it. Man I have been rambling for a while haven't I? Well read and review!

All my love

Brian


End file.
